Those who do and those who don't
|details = You're the one that tried to persuade that Oxford student to study, aren't you? Well, we have a request from a Researcher who claims he's the friend of that student. He says he want to thank you in person for finding the geographical formation called the Mesa. A serious type, isn't her? When you have time, head to Oxford. |fameAdv = 40,000+ |step1 = /Thanks for the Investigation/Oxford/Researcher Near Carriage/ Oh, it's you. You've come. I first wanted to thank you for your investigations on the Mesa. Thanks to you, I am one step closer to my dream. Truly, I thank you. |step2 = /The Researcher's Dream/Oxford/Researcher Near Carriage/ My dream? It's to cross the west seas and learn more about the huge free land there. Along with my childhood friend. That's right, you know my childhood friend, don't you? You remember, the one that spends all his day in town, mostly in the tavern drinking ale and eating fried foods. That one. |step3 = /Tell the Story/Oxford/Researcher Near Carriage/ I still haven't gotten him interested in research, but I still believe him to have the potential to be a great researcher. It's one of the reasons I asked you to research the Mesa. I hoped he'd see how exciting searching and investigating can be. That's it! Would you talk to him directly about your finding? |step4 = /Remembrances/Oxford/Tavernloving student in Tavern/ (cough) Don't startle me... Oh, it's you? Haven't seen you for a while. So have you come to preach to me again? Oh, well I guess hearing about your adventure is a little more interesting. As long as its not a lecture or preaching I'm okay with it. Let's hear it. |step5 = /Listen to the Story of the Mesa/Oxford/Tavernloving student/ Oh, you're impressive! Ha ha, what a difference between you and me! My life might actually change if I got to see the things you saw. Oh well, too bad. I can't leave here until I graduate. And there is no way I'm gonna listen to enough of those lectures to graduate. |step6 = /Enough Talent to Fry Fish/Oxford/Tavernloving student/ Yeah, everyone tells me to just endure it until I graduate. But I can't. No matter how you look at it, I'm just your ordinary person. Ignorant and lazy. I choke on my ale every time someone calls my name. I wouldn't know what to do with myself even if I did graduate. But I would like to learn how to fry fish better. |step7 = /The Surprise of the Researcher/Oxford/Researcher Near Carriage/ So he's still stuck in his self pity, is he? I didn't think he'd change that easily. He's always been real stubborn. But from what you tell me, your stories really got to him. Usually he just says the first thing that comes to him to get out of a conversation, but he seemed to respond a bit to you. |step8 = /Even So/Oxford/Researcher Near Carriage/ It doesn't matter really how he feels about himself. I know he's smart. And I do believe your adventures will be the key to moving him. I believe I will ask for your help again. I hope you will still aid me then. |stepfinal = A Clash of Wills/// The researcher had a strong look in his eyes as he promised we'd meet again. Sailing to the new world with his friend seemed more of a decision he's made than a mere dream. On the other hand, he has a truly stubborn friend. It looks like it will be a bit longer before I really know whats going on with these two. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 20 |reportfame = 15 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Great Plains |landarea = Oxford |seaarea = Southern Britain Island }}